The present invention relates generally to display systems and, more particularly, to detecting and projecting obstructed content over touch screen obstructions.
Touch screens of various configurations have been increasingly utilized in business and private settings. Some devices that typically employ touch screen technology include smart phones, smart watches, laptop computers, tablet computers, desktop computers and smart televisions. Touch screens may be utilized with software allowing users to reformat, drag, and/or drop content displayed on the touch screen using their fingers or a stylus. Some devices have been developed with projected screens and sensors instead of touch pads. Finding ways to enhance a user's experience when interacting with touch screen devices or projected screen devices continues to be a goal of developers.